Chasing that light
by ReikoWCH
Summary: Adapted from the movie Great Gatsby. I wrote two chapters about the situation Daisy and Jay met for the first time, and the end of these two people.


Chapter 3 That man

Nick was invited to Gatsby's party at May 21th. Nick was excited about this for a couple days; he finally got the chance to see Gatsby's legendary party. This new rich, this incredible rich man would make that night a paradise for people's indulging luxurious dreams.

After parking the car near the mansion, Nick went into the mansion. The firework exploded into the sky continuously made here at daytime, people's crazy shouting could be heard outside of the mansion. Nick looked at the shadows of people who were swaying to the music on the huge glass window and glazed over. He felt the flourishing of the times as well as the rotten mind of the people. At that time, there was a weird emotion pestering around Nick, it was the extreme crazy delight before the desperate endless destruction. He regarded himself as a good man, but now he just wanted to play. His faraway dream of becoming a writer, that faraway dream had been buried in the golden time. "What a nerd I was, to be a writer?" Nick said to himself. Though Nick had felt the grand atmosphere of the party outside of the house, he was still shocked by the scenery in the house.

It was all of people dancing, laughing and talking. It was as if a stock market, the investors were about to throwing all of their money out of the pocket as soon as their stocks rise. Nick found Daisy and Tom were also here, they greeted to each other. Nick realized what had happened according to the appearance of the Buchanan's and what he received as he just stepped into the house: A bit of paper which wrote:

"Dance with her, lead her away from Tom.

Thank you.

Jay"

Nick decided to help Gatsby. After Daisy danced with Nick for a few minutes, Nick went to the restroom. Daisy was alone; she began to loiter around wanting get a drink. At this time, an attendant with smile came around with only an Apple Martini on his tray. Daisy came to the attendant lift up the glass, sipped the Martini feeling satisfied. That was the exact the taste she desired, spicy but soft, pure but strong, melting it in the mouth hesitating to swallow. At that time, the soft song "Oh I wish I have someone to love me, someone to call me their own…" ringed around the dancing floor. Daisy cried, meltdown, miserable. Why? Why were the favorite Martine and song when she was with Gatsby? Daisy's heart was like a balloon. The Martini, that song "The prisoner's song" are like needles jabbing that balloon, which then exploded to everywhere until pieces down to the earth. Daisy was not young any more; she had walked out of the age range that she could be trapped by past affairs. After a few seconds of meltdown, she recovered but sad still.

Daisy staggered along, he felt a person was following her in the crowd. She walked,

he walked; she stopped, he stopped. Daisy was curious enough after the wine and the song, now she wanted to find Nick. She stepped out, shooting a glance to the person behind her and found the person also hurried up. Daisy stopped and began to sweat. Who is that? Someone to kidnap her? Tom's enemy to take revenge on her? The murder? Or that man? Daisy was about to turn around, all the lights shut down all of a sudden, and it was dark like midnight. Some women screamed caused a commotion. A second later all the lights were on. Daisy found a man's stood in front of her, the stripes on whose suit is long and straight like a paper.

She raised her head and stared at the man's eyes.

It was he, that man, Jay Gatsby.

The End

The sharp light on the wet and wild grassland shines in Daisy's clear blue eyes, the gorgeous fountain is bumping out endless water, which brings the only vigor for this extremely luxurious mansion. She sat on the marble bench in the garden and stared at the gate of the mansion expecting something happens, or some people walk in the mansion. Her eyes rolled up and saw the name of "Jay Gatsby " on the huge iron gates. Daisy's mind began to wonder, that name opened the gate of her memory. She had been regretted profoundly doing the wrong decision only twice in her life, and that she thought of was the second time.

That sunshine and windy afternoon, Daisy and Nick were invited to visit Gatsby's mansion. When the car reached Gatsby's estate, Daisy came out of the car and then stood exactly under the gates looking at the name of "Jay Gatsby" on the huge iron gate, a terrifying voice came out of her heart: "What if this name belongs to me?" This tiny faint voice changed Daisy's rest of her life, which let Daisy running out of her life to figuring out an answer.

"Why are you staring blankly, Daisy? Come on in, my dear. The scenery here will impress you forever, I promise! These are all for you!" Said Gatsby, he turned around to Daisy expecting her delighted reaction. He had walked in the mansion looking around everything in his mansion and pointed at anywhere casually for Daisy.

"Nothing, the gates are adorable, I was attracted." Daisy withdrew her eyesight from the gates and looked at Gatsby. "It must be your design, right?"

Gatsby acted as a big boy, who opened a jar of candies for the girl he admired so long. The jar cost all of his life to work on, it has adorable decoration on the bottle, it has creative signature on the lid, it has girl's photo drawn on the glass. But all the girl want is the candy in the bottle. Gatsby came back and took Daisy's hand leading her come into his mansion. Daisy could not help stop blinking eyes to make sure the splendid palace in front of her real exists here. It was incredible huge and splendid. It would not be excessive to say this house was built for the modern king. In the garden, some farmers were taking care of the fruit trees，a few servants were scrubbing a brand new sculpture of Athena. Daisy pulled off her hair accessary and throw it away. She run like a dancer with her chiffon dress fluttering in the wind. She shouted like a singer with her soft and rhythmed voice flowing into Gatsby's ears. Gatsby chased her, suddenly he felt his life could stop at that moment. He could give up all his destined glory future, he was not a son of God any more. He just wanted to see Daisy smiling. Finally they stopped on the endless grassland, the crazy mind came in Jay's mind just now also stopped.

"Do you like it? Daisy." Gatsby asked carefully and panting with his cheeks fading in red, he fliped his hair on the forehead.

"I love it, Jay. It is amazing and unbelievable. I wish I could live here with you all the time." Daisy answered softly, still using her soft and rhythmed tone. She closed her eyes and nestled her head against Gatsby's shoulders.

"As long as you want."

….

Daisy tried to remember what expression on her face when she leaned on Gatsby's shoulder, but nothing. She sit on the cold marble bench and looked around the garden, it is beautiful as every day it is. But since she lived in the mansion, since she became Daisy Gatsby, she never had that kind of excitement and delight as that when she stepped into here firstly. Daisy did not know why, she thought she loved Gatsby as before, she loved this mansion as before. She just could not be happy as before.

There was one moment that Daisy wanted to escape out of this mansion, which had brought her crazy years but was a jail for her. It is not a jail technically. She could run anytime she wanted, no one here could control or limit her freedom because the master—Gatsby loved her so much. Daisy raised her hand and let the sunshine light up the dazzling diamond on her fine ring finger. She scratched diamond and found it was still smooth and complete on its surface. Daisy smiled but instantly tears came into her eyes. She wanted to figure out why everything was different since she got married with Gatsby. She had been so familiar with any little tiny element in this mansion; she also hardly had any little excitement any more. She wanted to run away again, but she did not know what she really wanted. Tome wanted a traditional good wife, Gatsby wanted love, how about herself? She was miserable and confused, she thought about the only two regrets in her life. The first time was she married Tom rather than Jay, and the second time was divorced Tom and married Jay two yeas ago. She still wanted to leave, the only thing that trapped her was she afraid she would regret it for another time.

Daisy felt desperate, a kind of weird desperate emotion. She went back to her bedroom; she nearly rushed into her room. Grabbing her cloths out of the closet crazily, grasping the various jewelry from the 化妆盒 randomly, wailing angrily as if an abandoned wife. After putting the clothes in the package, Daisy tried to close the messy package, which is impossible because half of some clothes were outside the package, she shouted and looked at the ceiling seeing "J.G." curved behind the pendent lamp. Suddenly all the anger that had built up from the day spilled out of Daisy, she lift up the package. It is heavy that her arms were shaking, but they still held the package tightly. Then Daisy threw the package to the French window. The window explodes in a once, the pieces flew anywhere, and some pieces even scratched her face but Daisy kept silent. A couple servants came here to see what happen. They were constrained and embarrassed to see lady Daisy threw herself on the floor in a totally mess. Daisy was invisible in a huge stack of clothes. While two servants were at a loss, Daisy walked out through the broken window frame.

Daisy paced to the old dock, where Gatsby used toy find the green light sent over from across the bay. Stretching out the arm to reach the green light is one of Gatsby's habits She walked to the end of the dock; she never saw the green light but Gatsby believed in green light. Standing at the dock edge, Daisy first felt she was Gatsby even though she had no idea what Gatsby was thinking about when he stood here. The moon rose higher, Daisy give up the plan of running away because she did not know where to go. Looking at the endless across bay, Daisy wondered why Gatsby determined that the thing across over the bay was what exactly he wanted. Sometimes people make movements before they know about their desire clearly. Daisy is one of them, she keeps chasing, running even though she did not know what was in front of her. She just wanted to get it, grasp it in hand firmly. At the end, she found it was only wind left in her hand. Daisy stopped this time. She, tried to stretch out her arm, to reach, reach the direction of the green light, the green light, lighted up in her eye.


End file.
